My Childhood home
by Kiaralight
Summary: It is about Harry going back to privet drive 20 years after he left it, To find that his cousin Dudley has a rather shocking request to make of him. For contest.... Rated T for child abuse


Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter

Summery: This one shot Harry Potter story is for a Contest on Muse bunny.

It is about Harry going back to privet drive 20 years after he left it, To find that his cousin Dudley has a rather shocking request to make of him.

**My Childhood Home**

* * *

Harry James Potter was 37 when he returned to the house he had spent his childhood at. Number 4 privet Drive, the home of the Dursley family, even now almost 20 years later.

Vernon and Petunia had moved away after retirement and had given the house to Dudley and his wife almost 9 years ago.

Harry walked along the road noticing that time seemed to had stopped since he had left. Nothing had changed, not a blade of grass or the broken swing set was any different then it had been over 20 years ago.

"This is just strange, it is like a day hasn't even gone by since I left" said Harry to himself as he walked toward the swing set and sat on the only unbroken swing.

As he sat his mind wondered back to when he had first run away to this park, he had been 5 or 6 at the time.

Flash back……..

"You are a freak!! You hear me boy? A ungrateful freak!…." yelled Petunia at the small black haired child.

"I am sorry aunt Petunia, I didn't mean to, I.. it just happened I don't know how, my hair was the way you cut it last night, but when I woke up this morning it was back to the way it was before.." whimpered little Harry.

Petunia roughly grabbed him by the ear and pushed him into his cupboard.

"No dinner tonight!" she snapped as slammed the door in his face.

The hours went by and soon enough his uncle Vernon came tromping inside the house shouting his name…. well sort of.

"Boy get out here right now!!!"

Harry quickly fumbled with the handle in his cupboard door, and stumbled outside. Knowing better then to keep his uncle Vernon waiting.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly.

'What is this I hear from Petunia about you doing something freaky?!" Vernon asked angrily.

"I…I don't k.. k.. know uncle Vernon, it was like magic" Harry stuttered.

Vernon started to turn purple, Harry was beginning to think his uncle was choking.

"You know not to do any freaky stuff in this house, boy…." said Vernon dangerously quiet voice.

Harry could tell this was the calm before the storm. He tried to brace himself for what was to come next. Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Vernon's hand came fast and hard across his face, his cheek felt red hot and it started to sting, his ears began to ring because of the resonating slap across his skin.

As much as he tried he couldn't stop the tears that started to spill over his eyes, they were big and hot. They soaked his cheeks in a matter of seconds.

Knowing his uncle seeing him cry wouldn't be any help, Harry ran for the still opened front door and went outside.

It was raining heavily outside, but Harry barely noticed as he ran as fast as could down the street and into the park.

He had ended up collapsing under the slide and sobbed until he succumbed to his exhaustion.

(End of flash back)

He had of course reluctantly went back to number 4 the next morning, cold, wet and still very tired. He also caught a wicked cold for the rest of the week to which earned him complete isolation, and cold soup and bread at dinner time from his aunt Petunia.

Ever since then when ever he wanted to be alone he would come to this park, well today was an exception.

He looked down at a letter he had received a week earlier from Dudley, he wanted to ask a favour of him.

For the life of him Harry couldn't figure out what Dudley would want from him. This was the first time in 20 years any of the Dursley's had contacted since he moved out, and they wanted a favour from him?

At first he wasn't going to go, what was the point?

The Dursley's weren't exactly the most appreciative type of people…. And even more so when it came to him.

When he was young, very young maybe 4 years old he wanted nothing more then his uncle and aunts approval. What lonely child wouldn't want that?

It was one morning he was sure he had figured out how to make the Dursley's like him, and that was to make them the best breakfast ever…..

Flashback……

Little Harry quietly crept into the kitchen, it was very early in the morning and he didn't want to wake the Dursley's up.

When he got the kitchen he went and got all the ingredients for pancakes, he had seen his aunt Petunia do it so many times he had memorised them all by heart. He timidly added everything into a bowl the way had seen his aunt do it, then he mixed the batter until it was smooth and runny. Then came the hard part actually cooking it on then stove. Since he was only 4 years old and to make it even worse he was short for his age reaching anything an the stove was quite a feet. Even with a chair he could barely reach the dial to turn up the heat. With all his fumbling around he burned himself 3 times and he bit his lip to keep from yelling out.

Then after everything he was done, and he had to admit to him self he didn't do to bad, he placed the pancakes on the table when the sun started to rise, his aunt Petunia would be up any minute. He was actually getting excited wanting to see her reaction when he noticed the kitchen was a complete mess. In a rush he put everything away as fast as he could and was just starting on scrubbing the pans when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

Harry froze as he heard her enter the kitchen and spun around when she gasped.

"What is this boy?" she asked pointing to the huge plate of pancakes.

Harry felt his heart beat quicken as forced the words out of his mouth.

"I made breakfast for you, uncle Vernon, and Dudley, Aunt Petunia" he said.

Petunia glared at him and then went over and examined the pancakes. She poked, sniffed, and prodded them then she turned to face Harry again.

"You made these?" she asked with a sneer.

Harry nodded his head excitedly, "yes" he said. He looked at her with hope in his eyes, almost begging her to give him a smile, a thank you, or a good job. He held his breath as she opened her mouth to respond.

"No doubt made with your freakishness" she snapped.

Harry's face fell, and he felt tears come to his eyes as he saw his aunt dump all his hard work into the garbage can.

To hide his tears he turned around and went back to doing dishes. When he was done his aunt Petunia sent his back to his cupboard, and he got no breakfast that morning.

(End of flashback)

However what was ironic was that the next morning his aunt woke him early so he could help her make breakfast.

In a way he was thankful after all, he was a really good cook now, and it was because of the Dursley's forcing to him do their cooking and cleaning, that he was able to look after himself and his family, in more ways then just bringing money to the table. In fact he was teaching his own children how to cook and clean. Of course not nearly the same method the Dursley's used on him, but he was able to teach them things that he had to discover on his own when he was their age.

This revelation led him to change his mind about hearing Dudley out. It wasn't entirely Dudley's fault the way he himself treated him. He was just following his parents example, to make his life hell. So he decided to give Dudley the benefit of the doubt and listen to what he had to say.

Harry then left the park and continued walking to number 4, the closer he got to his childhood house the more nervous and curious he became. It still baffled him on what Dudley would want his help for. He could have asked anyone else for help, but he asked him, his "freaky" cousin from when they were kids, it just didn't make sense.

When he got to number 4 he had to remind himself it was 20 years since he had set foot here, The lawn was exactly the same, they were the same flowers in the garden and the same white fence that he had been forced to paint at least a hundred times. The only thing slightly different was that there was a newer car in the drive way, then there was last time.

"Well it is now or never Potter" said Harry to him self as he walked up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later a petite woman answered the door. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and she was quite short, 5, 2 at best.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked clearly not knowing who he was.

"Yes Mam, my name is Harry Potter, err is Dudley Dursley home?"

""Yes, come in I will get him, he said he was expecting some one today. By the way I am Dudley's wife Melissa Dursley"

Harry bowed his head slightly and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dursley"

"You to Mr. Potter, I will be right back with my husband"

As Harry waited he looked around the house, it soon became apparent that Dudley and Melissa had a child, a girl, she had dirty blond hair and green eyes that were much like his own. Most recent pictures from what he could see the child was around 6 or 7 years old. Around the same age as his own daughter Lily.

"Potter…"

Harry turned to face his cousin Dudley and his appearance shocked him. He was no longer extremely overweight, or nor was he considerably in shape either. He was average for weight and height, he was about 5, 7 and didn't look all that bad in a his business suit.

"Dudley? Is that you? You look so different" said Harry in awe.

Dudley however didn't look impressed.

"Look Potter we have business to attend to, so come in and lets get this over with"

Harry followed Dudley to an office like room that cut off from the living room, Dudley went over to his desk and started pulling some papers out as he indicated for Harry to take a seat.

"Dudley what is this all about? why of all people would you ask me for help?"

Dudley rolled eyes.

"Because I had to, you are the only one I know of your kind, so you are the only one who can help."

" My kind? Dudley what dose the fact that I am a wizard help you in anyway? This family hated me because of that very reason.." said Harry.

Dudley growled, and flung a picture into his hands.

Harry looked at the picture, it was a photo of the little girl he had assumed was Dudley's daughter.

"I don't understand…" said Harry as he handed the photo back to him.

Dudley let out a frustrated sigh.

"She is one of your kind" he snapped

Harry's eyes widened, "She is a witch? Are you sure?" he asked.

Dudley nodded his head, "According to Mum and Dad she possesses the same….freakishness as you did"

Harry rolled his eyes at Dudley's word choice, there was no way for him to have made that sentence not sound incredibly rude.

"I hope that she is treated better then I was, because of my.. "Freakisness". said Harry suspiciously.

"She still has her room if that is what you mean, That is only because we are using the cupboard for other things at the moment " said Dudley.

"You would seriously put your own daughter in that thing?" said Harry in disgust.

"She is no longer my daughter" said Dudley simply.

"What? Dursley.. What did you do?" asked Harry. Any slightest bit of respect or thought of redemption for Dudley Dursley gone from his mind.

Dudley held up a pile of papers from his desk.

"These are the disownment papers, which I and my wife have signed." he said.

"Your wife signed them? She didn't strike me as the hateful type" said Harry coldly.

"Your right she isn't, but she is a spineless woman and dose whatever I tell her to do" said Dudley proudly as if it was something to be proud of.

"You are disgusting, you know that right? Your worse then your parents ever were" hissed Harry angrily.

Dudley was on his feet and looked like he was going to hit Harry. However Harry was faster and had his wand pointed at Dudley before he even got the chance.

Dudley froze with the wand pointed at him and then backed away.

Harry, who still had his wand pointed at Dudley hissed "Don't think I won't use this, my ministry knows you know of the wizarding world, so no law of mine will be broken if you force my hand Dursley".

Dudley's face lost all colour and he meekly went back behind his desk again.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "As much as I enjoyed our "reunion", you still haven't told me why you asked me here" he said barely above a whisper, but it was enough to send shivers down Dudley's spine.

Dudley gulped, not expecting his once puny cousin to have such a temper as he picked up another stack of papers and handed them to Harry.

"I want you to take her, those are adoption papers all they need is your signature"

"What, Dudley Are just giving your only daughter to me? I mean I don't even know her name"

"Her name is Violet, and it isn't my problem you don't know her very well, either you take her today or we are taking her to a orphanage tomorrow" said Dudley, apparently recovering from his fear of Harry's wand.

"Dudley! I have a family at home I can't dump something this big on them without at least talking to them first. I need more then just one day to get things straightened out. Plus I need to at least talk to Violet before anything else.…" said Harry not wanting to knowingly subject Violet to a orphanage, but not wanting to jump into something as big as this right away.

Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Fine go up and talk to her, she is in your old room" he said.

Harry nodded and turned away to go up stairs.

"Potter! It is either today or never!!"

Harry turned and snapped at Dudley.

"You do know that once you drop Violet off at the orphanage she can be adopted there right? Rest assured Dursley…. I will adopt her weather she is here in her house or in an orphanage."

With that Harry went upstairs and walk towards the last bedroom on the right. He knocked on the door and a timid voice could be heard inside.

"The door is opened, you can come in"

Harry turned the handle and walked inside the small room. He saw Violet sitting on her bed, she looked started to see him walk into her room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Harry Potter, your father's cousin" said Harry.

Violet blinked, "I didn't know my Father had a cousin" she said.

Harry shrugged, it didn't surprise him that Dudley hadn't told his daughter about his existence, they would have given anything to get rid of a memory of him. It was ironic that Dudley's daughter was the same as him.

"Your father, doesn't like me very much, it is no wonder he didn't tell you about me" he said.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

Harry started to fell nervous, "That is rather hard to explain…. Your father asked me here because… he believes I might be able to help you" he said hopefully.

Violet however crossed her arms, "Okay one, My father wouldn't do a thing to help me lately, and two, what could you help me with?"

Harry bit his lip wondering how to explain to the young girl her family resented her for what she was.

Then he thought back to when Hagrid had explained to him who he was.

Caught up in the memory Harry repeated the same words Hagrid had told him 27 years earlier.

"Have you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Violets face quickly started to lose it's colour and her eye began to look a little moist, like she was trying to hold back tears.

"N..no, I don't know what you are talking about."

She said barely above a whisper.

Harry of course could tell she was lying, and he could sense the magic coming off her as well.

"Oh… but I think you do Violet, magic is real….." he stopped when Violet suddenly looked at him angrily.

"No! it isn't, it is not real, it's not, it can't be!!!" yelled Violet as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

'It is real…. I can prove it to you" said Harry gently.

Violet looked at him sceptically.

"How?" she asked.

Harry slowly pulled out his wand so Violet could see it. She looked quite confused for a moment until Harry pointed at a book on the table and said "Wingardium Leviosa"

Before her very eyes the 2 inch thick book floated into the air.

"Oh… Hell!" she said in shock.

Harry chucked and let the book fly around the room a moment longer before putting back on the table.

"So you're like me then?" she said with a little more faith in her voice.

Harry nodded, "Yes, am a wizard and your are a witch"

Violet smiled and for a moment looked excited, but then the smile disappeared, and the small light in her eye faded as well.

"Your here to take me away aren't you? Father doesn't want me anymore dose he?" she asked sadly.

All Harry had to do was sigh and Violet knew she hit the bulls eye.

Violet looked up at him, Harry stared back into her green eyes that mirrored his, they showed desperation, fear, uncertainly, sadness, and loneliness.

Harry had to look away as he confirmed her suspicion and nodded.

"It is because I have magic right? That is why they don't like me, it is because I am…. Abnormal, it is what my father has been saying for quite some time"

Harry cringed at the word, of all the words in the English language abnormal was one of his least favourite.

"No, it is because you are different then they are, that doesn't make you abnormal in any way, there is an entire world out the filled with people like you and me" said Harry.

"But still is there anyway to take my magic away, so my family will accept me and I will be able to stay here" said Violet.

Harry shook his head, "There is no way to take away someone's magic with out killing them, there are magic blockers, but those are only temporary. Used for to long and your magic will just over flow and break the blockers"

Violets head dropped and seemed to be desperately trying not to cry.

Harry couldn't blame her, her whole world was being tipped upside down. "Violet, look at me, don't feel bad about who you are, it will only make your life miserable. Believe me I know, when I was your age I felt just as you are feeling now, alone, afraid, and not a clue as to who I was".

Violet looked at him still teary eyed, she had only just met him but she already felt a bond form between them. "Grandma and Grandpa didn't want you either?" she asked timidly.

Harry smirked, "They would have given anything to get rid of me, and I would have given anything to be rid them. However we were forced to live together against all our wills, because of circumstances." said Harry.

"It must have been awful, living with people who don't want you but are forced to be with anyway" said Violet.

Harry gave a slight nod "Yes sometimes life was incredibly trying at times, which is exactly why I agreed to help you, no one should have to stay somewhere when they are neither wanted nor needed"

"So what is going to happen now?" she asked..

Harry thought about it for a minute, 'He couldn't let her be sent to the orphanage after this talk with her, he would feel guilty for leaving her, and she would get scared and confused. The trust that had begun to form would be shattered. No he had to take her with him, he was certain Ginny wouldn't mind in the least, and her and Lily should be able to get along famously. It would take him a few days to get everything straightened out, so my as well let her stay at his home.

"I think it would be best if you come with me for now, your "father" is acting like a bully again and has already made a few threats that he just might go through with". he said.

Violet sighed and said "alright, I will get my things together"

"I will wait for you down stairs" said Harry as walked out of Violets room.

.

Harry let out a small smile, he remembered how he used to wish that a long lost relative would rescue him from the Dursley's wrath. Now here he was doing just that, rescuing a formerly unknown relative from the cruelty of the Dursley's.

10 minutes passed and her heard the thump of Violets trunk coming down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked up at him and said timidly, "I am ready to go"

Before Harry turned to open the front door Dudley walked up to him, not paying his daughter any mind.

"Here are the papers, you know what to do with them" he said as he handed Harry the adoption papers.

Then without even sparing a glance at Violet he walked back into his office.

Harry glared at Dudley as he retreated, how could he be so heartless? His only child was leaving him forever and he didn't even acknowledge she was there.

Harry muttered under his breath "Git" so the Violet wouldn't hear him.

So Harry soon left his childhood home, once again becoming more and more convinced that number 4 privet drive would never change.

Then he looked down at young Violet Dursley who had a determined and ambitious look in her eyes as she walked beside him. Then again he thought "The Dursley family will never be the same after having a witch in the family"

As they finally left privet drive Harry Potter took Violet Dursley by her hand and with a pop the disappeared into thin air. Never to set foot in the place that had been a childhood home to both of them.

The end.


End file.
